Hairstyles, particularly worn by men of African descent, in the present time, may include waves in the hair. Especially when the hair normally is tightly curled, as is often the case with a man of African decent, it is often considered a desirable hairstyle for the hair to be wavy rather than tightly curled.
In order to convert curly hair to a wavy hairstyle, men with curly hair may apply a hair relaxing agent, typically a pomade, which causes tightly curled hair to relax and enables the relaxed hair to be reshaped into waves over the head in place of the curls. In order to shape the hairstyle into a wavy hairstyle, to hold the wavy hairstyle and not permit it to return to its previously curled condition, men of African descent have worn head coverings, which press on the typically pomaded hair, hold the waves and effectively “train” the hair to a wavy hairstyle.
A typical current head and hair covering worn by men of African descent is called a dorag and is often worn for maintaining and training a hairstyle or hairdo. A typical dorag consists of a thin fabric that is worn over the hair. It includes two attached and preferably integrated bands or ties which both extend out from lateral sides at the front of the dorag to wrap around the head and to be fastened together, typically by being tied behind the head. The wearer's objective is to apply the dorag as tightly as possible on the head to draw the dorag down on the hair to hold the waves, and the tie straps help do that.
An object of the present invention is to improve the application of force to tighten the dorag down on the hair.